Newman
Newman is the main trickster in both Club Penguin and the whole of USA. He is deemed the article "The Trickster" two years ago. Background He Was born evil- the doctor said he had a big IQ. He slapped his parents and did a creepy dance when they did something wrong. His first words were Flatuate, Jumbalia, and Awerortuhfifhsiey. As a chick, he decided to be a world dominator. At the human equivalent of 4, his male classmates bullied him while the females laughed at him. His principal even joined in. At the human equivalent of 14, he formed a nerd alliance that was a major failure. He left home sadly and got to be a trickster, tricking Penguins into doing illegal things. The PSA and EPF are tracking the nerd still. Last year, He had a problem with his hair, in which it turned grey. Penguins didn't dare make fun of that, or he would trap them in his condo lab for hours. He is still being tracked down and is still alive. PSA Updates These are reports written By G. *'DECEMBER 25,1994' Newman was seen in a forest reading something. It looked like a Str00del Force form. He had a black pen. Penguins were staring at him. *'December 29, 1994' Newman's very popular now because of the hit book Why would 1994 be my worst year?. There is evidence that Newman likes being popular because he smiles at Link every time he sees both of them carrying the limited edition along with Link. He was seen having coal in his hands on December 26. He then mumbled "Santa." It was found in Chapter 25 of the book series. *'December 31, 1995' Newman now is in the Str00del Force. He is seen with Link and Mr. Bean watching the New Year's party in a Str00del conference room. Seen with bathrobe on for an unknown reason. Link and Bean also had bathrobes. *'March 16, 1999' Newman known more evil for Why would 1994 be my worst year with Link. He is currently being more Str00delish by dancing his childhood dance in front of the Str00del force. Str00dels were seen clapping when he was done. *'January 24, 2000' Newman seen talking to my aides. I heard that he would double a salary. Ok, my aides are cheap, but I did double their salary 10 times better than Newman's. *'July 10, 2001' He tried to steal the Amac Video. He was spotted, but not caught, as he got some help from the Str00del Force. In Why would 1994 be my worst year? In 1994, it was the year Newman got to be the "Trickster" as of Chapter 21 and Chapter 22. Operation: Invasion ]]Newman appeared in "Operation: Invasion in the Rainforest" hunting puffles with a spoon in 2/7/05. Trivia *He has a deep dark voice- he sings like an opera man. *His creepy song goes: The world's being hunted and you stinky twits are too, DOODLY DOODLY DOO DOO DOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *He has a younger brother, ironically named Oldman. * Newman makes a cameo in the true story, Casey at the Bat, as a lousy hitter who miraculously got on base. * Newman loves playing baseball. * He was a playable character in Ultra Penguin Baseball and Link's Adventure. * His catchprase is "What is it? Am I too evil for you?" *Even though Link became good, Newman stayed. See Also *Catching Str00dels *Newman and 1994 Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Str00del Category:Link